


Golden Showers

by JCrusader



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Chakotay is the patron saint of pee sex, F/M, J/C exploring their kinks together is my kink, Kathryn is the patron saint of sex research, Research Sex, all the orgasms for KJ, getting KJ off in any situation 2k18, golden showers, no bladders were harmed in the making of this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 07:47:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17137832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JCrusader/pseuds/JCrusader
Summary: Chakotay develops a kink that sparks both their interest and in the name of science, Kathryn obviously cannot ignore this development.





	Golden Showers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Killermanatee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killermanatee/gifts).



> This fic was a request and I'm truly sorry it took me this long to write. In fact, it was finished about a month ago and I decided to let it rest and marinade until Christmas.

 

He wakes up and finds the bed empty. It’s not unusual for her to wake up well before him, so he sinks back into the pillows and listens for the sounds of Kathryn getting ready. They are a soothing reminder that things are different now, of one burden lifted from their shoulders.

He hears the rustling of her clothes and imagines her taking them off and stepping into the showers. He sighs and feels the familiar stirring in his groin at the thought. Instead of the shower though, he hears her on the toilet. He never paid attention to the quiet trickle before, but now that he is listening so intently he feels himself hardening even further. It’s a first for him and he can’t say he’s completely comfortable with this fantasy at first. It feels wrong to be turned on by the thought her relieving herself. But he can’t help listening and letting the arousal sweep through him.

=/\=

He sits on the edge of the bed struggling with himself whether or not to go into the bathroom. For almost a week he has explored his own feelings upon listening to her. He finds that he wants to go in and take the next step, but that would be crossing a line he isn’t sure he is ready to cross, nor is he sure she would allow it. But he finds the urge irresistible at last and gets up to join her in the bathroom.

She looks up with surprise on her face when he enters nonchalantly. As if he had done it a thousand times before. As if it wasn’t something new for both of them. He steps towards the sink and takes his toothbrush. Kathryn hesitates, not sure how to react, but the way he smiles at her reflection in the mirror makes her relax. Chakotay’s eyes stray from hers and settle on his toothbrush, but as she lets go and the sound of her urine streaming into the bowl fills the room she can see his eyelids flutter closed and his chest rise with a heavy breath. She wipes, flushes and joins him at the sink to brush her teeth.

It’s a new morning routine; one they settle into fairly quickly and after a few days, there’s no hesitation and no surprise. Sometimes she catches him looking at her while she pees and she blushes, not being used to the scrutiny during this private act. He usually averts his eyes when she catches him, but one day he doesn’t. She looks up at him right when he stares at her, not her face, but her crotch, and she recognises the elevated breathing and the slight opening of his mouth.

He feels her eyes on him and when his gaze strays up to her face he’s not sure how to react. She can’t see it, but he can feel his hard-on poke against the cold surface of the sink. He is unable to avert his eyes and is surprised when she doesn’t look away either. It’s not what they usually do and it exhilarates him. He wants to press against the sink, to relieve some of the tension in his groin but is afraid of her reaction so he forces his body to keep still.

She wipes, flushed and joins him at the sink to brush her teeth. Same procedure as every day. Almost, but not quite.

=/\=

She hasn’t let him join her in the bathroom for almost a week. He’s on edge and she feels it. The first day he doesn’t hear the lock he hesitates. He wants to join her, desperately so, and he steps forward almost triggering the door mechanism, but then he draws back in the last second. He busies himself in the bedroom, hovering near the door and when she comes out she looks at him and he doesn’t want to read anything into it in fear of misinterpreting her. But he can’t help wonder if the expression on her face is one of disappointment.

The next day, when she leaves the door open he understands it as the invitation it is. He is relieved that she didn’t change her mind. As he stands next to her, unashamed in their nakedness while they brush their teeth he understands that the week prior she had only drawn up a barrier she wasn’t ready to cross.

=/\=

They have a late shift. Coming off one and changing over into a different shift usually meant a shorter time off. But this time Chakotay arranged the schedule in their favour. It’s selfish and they both know it. But they deserve a little time off every once in a while.

They spend the morning in bed, she has a coffee on her nightstand and he can’t keep his hands off her. She doesn’t mind and slides her leg just so that he can reach her better. As his fingers draw lazy circles around her clit she feels her bladder make itself known.

“Chakotay,” she attempts to slide her leg back and lays her hand on his chest. “I need to get up.”

“Wait,” he urges and draws a tighter circle, making her jump a little.

She can give him another second, maybe even another minute. She grants him some leeway in his curiosity, but she’s not going to go there today.

“How does that feel?” His eyes are warm and curious on her face as she squirms against his insistent hand.

“Strange.” She lacks a better word, her brain muddled between lust and rational thought.

“Good strange or bad strange?” His query is as insistent as his fingers.

“Good...I think, but-” her voice grows serious and he picks up on it, stopping as she removed his hand from between her thighs- "you really have to stop now.”

When she returns to bed, she feels the absence of his hands on her and initiates their contact anew.

“Chakotay?” It takes a moment for him to register that she is asking for his attention and not merely sharing a thought.

“Hmmm,” he hums against her hair.

“It’s not just...,” she starts then stops to gather the whole thought. “Is that something that turns you on?”

“Yes,” he admits after a moment of reluctance, half afraid of her reaction but also wanting to be entirely honest with her, hide nothing from her.

“Is it because you want to control me?” She asks, her mind flicking back to past relationships and how some of her partners tried to exert some control over her. With Cheb, it had led to a dirty breakup and if she is honest even Justin had expected her to obey him in some fashion.

“No,” he pauses for a few seconds to think about how to explain, “the opposite in fact. It’s not that I want to control you, but more of a need to see you let go of your control over yourself.”

Kathryn is quiet and Chakotay fears she misunderstands.

“I know it sounds the same…” he trails of unsure how to explain what exactly it is that he feels.

She’s not angry with him and it’s important that he knows that. So she tells him that she loves him and puts his hand right back in place.

=/\=

Kathryn spends her time off work and away from Chakotay with research. This thing that they are exploring is not something she has ever considered and she doesn’t want to go in blindly. She trusts him and is willing to push her own boundaries and explore them with Chakotay. But she needs a framework of knowledge she can rely on and act within. In this area of uncertainty for both of them, she needs something to hold onto, something familiar - and research and facts have always been this reliable familiarity to her.

She reads every bit of information available to her. Some of it is scientific some of it is clearly meant to arouse. She finds solitary hours to watch the video files she unearths. It doesn’t take long for her to reach her personal limits - she doesn’t think she could ever relieve herself into his mouth, or vice versa - but she is surprised to find that the concept of what she now knows is called Golden Showers isn’t entirely disgusting for her. If she is honest it holds a certain appeal. maybe it’s only curiosity, but she owes it to herself, and to Chakotay, to explore that path and find out. She knows he won’t hold it against her if she decides it is not for her, but she would hold it against herself if she didn’t at least try.

She learns a lot in two weeks. She learns that a full bladder can intensify orgasm, for both of them. She learns how to avoid the typical smell of urine. She learns about herself that the concept of desperation play turns her slightly on. She wants Chakotay to make her hold it in.

She digests all the information. She makes preparations. And then one day, she is finally ready.

=/\=

She doesn’t drink wine during dinner and if Chakotay finds it strange he doesn’t let it show. She drinks her glass of water and when they move to the couch after dinner, she empties another one. He is patient and when she finally turns to him, her expression serious, he knows she will let him in on whatever it is she has planned. She reaches behind her and protrudes a PADD and when he activates it, under Kathryn’s watchful gaze, his eyes go wide and jump to hers.

“Are you serious?” His voice is laced with vulnerability, a little frayed and wavering.

“I put a lot of work into this, so you better believe it. Take your time.” Gesturing towards the Padd, she leans back and lets him read. “But not too much.”

His eyes twitch and his breathing grows heavier as he takes in the detailed list of things she feels comfortable with and things that are past her hard limit. He pauses at the end of the list, collecting his thought, before putting it down.

“So...where do we start?” He is suddenly shy and unsure. This is new territory and she has obviously put much more thought into this than he has.

“Where we usually do.” Her palm against his cheek is warm and he leans into her as she presses her soft lips against his. He is trembling and it takes a moment to let go and give himself over to her. In the end, it feels like it always does, familiar but exciting.

The path his hands take over her supple body is interrupted when she guides his hands under her shirt to cover her breasts. His touch is unhindered by a bra and the sigh he releases is captured by her warm mouth. She separates from him to pull his shirt over his head, followed by her own and he relishes in the expanse of skin now available to his lips.

Their caresses and kisses are unhurried but there is an urgency to her when she undresses fully and opens his pants, he doesn’t hesitate in taking them off, his briefs going with them. She is hot and wet as she settles over him, her sex pressing against his lower body and he feels his penis throb with the need to be inside her.

“Kathryn,” he groans and she knows exactly what he wants.

She tilts her pelvis back and raises slightly up to give him access. He slides his fingers through her abundant wetness before he grabs his swollen cock, repeating the same movement and dragging its head through her folds, back and forth a few times, passing her clit until she is ready to pass out and growls at him.

When he finally presses into her she whimpers and her eyes squeeze shut as she slides down on him, engulfing him fully. The room fills with the sounds of open-mouthed pants, quiet slaps of skin against skin as they unhurriedly move against each other. She squirms as he presses his knuckles against her clit.

“What does it feel like?” She takes a moment to reply, angling her hips just so and groans before she does.

“Full,” it comes out as a moan and she doesn’t stop grinding against him, “A pressure that is...slightly uncomfortable...and...when you touch me I feel….I feel like bursting.”

“Don’t let go just yet,” he commands, dragging his nail over her clit, eliciting a sharp squeak.

“I don’t know if I want to come or pee.” Her face is tight in concentration and when he presses his free hand against her belly, she slaps it away. “I won’t make it,” she explains.

The pressure inside her is intense.

Experimentally she angles her hips back and forth in a steady rhythm and the movement provides just enough friction without causing his penis to press against her bladder from the inside. But then he shifts slightly and presses into her at exactly the right angle.

One of his hands grabs her thigh the other is on her ass, pressing her against him with every thrust. The pressure is exquisite and overwhelming and she knows she has no chance. She is going to come in a few thrusts and unless he lets her go there is nothing she can do about it. Not that she would if she had a choice.

So she concentrates on the oncoming wave and the tingle that crawls up her thighs and down her abdomen and centers in that sweet spot between her thighs. His rhythm is persistent and when he presses his thumb with precision against her clit and flicks to twice it hits her like lightning.

It strikes so hard that she slaps her hand down on his chest in a desperate attempt to direct her energy somewhere and short of jumping off of him it’s the only thing her body can apparently think of doing. She wants to curse but it ends up in a long mangled moan instead and she is sure her other hand is gripping his neck so hard it must leave bruises. Her body refuses to obey as she jerks against him and then she suddenly feels it.

Every muscle in her body grows taught and as she squeezes around him she loses control over her bladder. As she shakes over him she feels the liquid rush out of her and over him, the warmth spreading into every crease between their bodies. All the tension leaves her body and she falls limply against his chest. He jerks against her and as the slowing rivulets tickle the sensitive skin of her thighs, she feels him shoot hotly into her. The hand on her ass presses her tightly into him and the fist against her clit, causing hard aftershocks.

Her mouth hangs open as she presses her forehead against his chest, her breath dampening his skin further. She can’t help it. She can’t move a single muscle and she isn’t even sure she is still alive. But his slowing heartbeat and the rapid rise and fall of his chest assures her that they both are very much alive.

When her own heart doesn’t try to beat out of her chest anymore, she raises her head and looks at him through tired eyes. His own eyes are closed and his whole body is still flushed with arousal, sweat glistening on his skin, making her want to press her nose into the crook of his neck.

“That was…” he breaks off, one of his eyes opening slightly to look down at her, “wow.”

She chuckles at his obvious lack for words. Her brain isn’t faring much better, but she tries anyway.

“I didn’t expect this to be so…intense.”

“Intense - that’s a good word for it,” he replies, amazed that she can actually find words right now. He’s never seen her come so hard and he has trouble coming down from his high and using his higher brain functions.

She tries to scamper off of him but her motor functions and muscles aren’t working as well as her words and she slumps back down. He grins and presses a kiss to her neck as he pulls her close and stands up with her pressed against him. Her legs cross behind his back as he moves both of them to the bathroom and navigates them into the shower.

By the time he turns on the hot water and leans her against the wall her body has recovered enough to stand on wobbly legs. She is beautiful. The water matting down her hair as it runs over her head, her whole body still flushed with post-coital bliss, her cheeks and the tip of her nose hued with a crimson blush, her eyes gleaming.

“Thank you.” His face is radiant and his expression one of awe as he looks at her with wonder.

She gives him a full-fledged smile before he leans in and presses his lips to hers.

  
  



End file.
